Trening
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu w odległej krainie dwóch młodych Jeźdźców szkoliło się pod okiem pewnego elfa. A co by się stało, gdyby ten elf odmówił im treningu?


_Na początek pragnę tylko przypomnieć, że mamy tutaj sytuację sprzed wymazania imion, więc trzeba było coś wymyślić ;)_

* * *

Dwóch ludzkich młodzieńców chichotało cicho lewitując nad drzwiami jednej z kwater wiadro z specjalnie oziębianą wodą. Ciche szepty obudziły dwa, czy trzy najbliższe smoki, lecz po zorientowaniu się co do zamiarów chłopców istoty te tylko prychnęły z rozbawieniem. One tak samo jak młodzi Jeźdźcy uważały, że ich nauczyciel zachowuje się jakby miał kij w rzyci.

- Ebrithil nas zabije – zaśmiał się wesoło młodszy z chłopców, zakrywając usta dłonią. Co jak co, ale smok Mistrza słuch miał dobry. I był tak samo sztywny. Może nawet bardziej? Najpierw by ostrzegł Mistrza, a później oboje urządziliby im pogadankę na temat ich „dziecinnych wybryków". W sumie to pogadanka, czy też raczej połajanka i tak ich czeka, więc niech mają trochę zabawy i satysfakcji z „złego uczynku". Ponoć jak na elfa to ich Ebrithil był i tak dobroduszny. Ponoć nawet miał poczucie humoru! Chyba łatwo się zorientować, że żadne z nich nie wierzyło w te promistrzowskie pogłoski?

-Może trochę pomarudzi, ale warto. Zdecydowanie powinien się odprężyć – zaśmiał się ten starszy, wyższy młodzieniec z czerwonym sztyletem u boku. Jeźdźcy nie nosili mieczy we Vroengardzie, więc zazwyczaj mieli u boku sztylety wykonane przez Rhunön w kolorze ich smoków. – Zresztą jak dobrze pójdzie, to będzie tak wściekły, że zapomni o złajaniu nas i od razu przejedziemy do naszej „kary" – Przy tym słowie wyraźnie zakreślił cudzysłów. – To przykre, że musimy odstawiać takie numery, by zasłużyć na porządny trening – dokończył smutno, po czym spojrzał na swojego towarzysza i oboje parsknęli śmiechem.

- Przykre? To nieuczciwe. I tyle – mruknął młodszy zrezygnowany.

- Dlatego właśnie go prowokujemy. – Mrugnął łobuzersko drugi.

- Morzan, Brom! Co wy robicie? – Podszedł do nich widocznie starszy chłopak w czarnym stroju, z którym zlewał się czarny sztylet. Wyraźnie ich rozproszył i w ostatniej chwili złapał swoją magią wiadro z wodą. Uniósł ja ponownie na dawne miejsce i oddał je Morzanowi w władanie.

- Nie strasz nas tak Galbatorixie. – Zaśmiali się wesoło. – Jak misja? – Brom spytał niewinnie, na co oczy Galbatorixa się zwęziły. Jak u smoka.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Moje pytanie? – Uniósł lekko brew dając im znak, że mają gadać. I to najlepiej od razu.

- Jakie pytanie? – Uśmiechnął się Brom. W ciemnych, niebieskich szatach i z tym uśmieszkiem oraz długimi rzęsami wyglądał tak niewinnie jak aniołek. Czy w kogo tam się wierzyło.

- Co knujecie małe Snalgli? – spytał z rozbawieniem zauważając rumieńce gniewu pojawiające się na obu twarzach, na przyrównanie do ślimaków.

- My sobie tylko załatwiamy trening – zrezygnowany odpowiedział Morzan, po czym spojrzał na Broma i błysnęli do siebie wesoło zębami.

- Wylewając wiadro zimnej wody na Oromisa-elda? – Galbatorix uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej. – Znam krótsze słowo opisujące wasze plany – samobójstwo. – Drwiąco uniósł kącik ust.

- Marudzisz – zaśmiał się Morzan i machnął ręką. – Odsuń się. Już idzie. – W jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było podekscytowanie.

- Więc bawcie się dobrze chłopcy. – Pokręcił głową w niechętnym rozbawieniu. Nawet on musiał przyznać, że ci dwaj mają jaja. Oromis był... sztywny. To tak w skrócie. – Oromis-elda – przywitał się grzecznie z starszym Jeźdźcem.

- Galbatorix-finiarel. – Elf lekko skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku swego mieszkania nie zauważając wiadra dzięki krótkiemu zaklęciu zagięcia światła. Brom naprawdę był zdolnym magiem. A jak szybko się uczył...

Elf zaczął już otwierać drzwi do swego mieszkania, gdy moc jego uczniów puściła wiadro z dodatkowo ochłodzoną przez Galbatorixa wodą. Oromis odwrócił się powoli, a w jego oczach błyskała furia... Gdzieś w tle ryknął wściekły smok.

* * *

- Ała, ała, ała... Moje stooopy – jęczał cicho Brom biegnąć wokół wybrzeży wyspy.

- Mistrz był wściekły – potwierdził z masochistycznym uśmiechem na ustach Morzan. Zwolnił lekko, by zaraz przyśpieszyć na dźwięk śmiechu ich dobrego znajomego.

- To chyba oczywiste, że był wściekły. Oblaliście Oromisa-elda lodowatą wodą – zaśmiał się głośniej Galbatorix stojąc oparty o jakieś drzewo.

- Galba, nie śmiej się tak, tylko chodź z nami pobiegać – odkrzyknął mu wesoło Brom, czując jak wstępują w niego nowe siły.

- O nie, nie złociutcy. Ja was pilnuję – wystawił im język w powalającym pokazie dorosłości i dodał: – Od mojego przyjścia macie przebiec trzy setki okrążeń. – Uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Ale Gaaalbuś... Te trzysta okrążeń to miało być ogólnie – miauknął Morzan przystając i opierając się o drzewo. Wiedział, że i tak nie przegada przyszłego króla.

- Nie mam na to dowodu Młody – zaśmiał się cicho i machnął dłonią tworząc z liści wielką cyfrę 0. – Jak liście ułożą się w trzy setki będziecie wolni. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Już on im da „Galbusia". W jego myślach Jarnunvösk zaśmiała się wrednie. Jedno musiała przyznać – pasowali do siebie z tymi urwisami.

Kilka okrążeń później ukarani zauważyli, że jest zbyt gorąco jak na tę porę roku. Mokre ubrania przyklejały im się do ciał, a organizm błagał o odrobinę wody. Zdesperowani posłużyli się magią, by odsunąć od siebie ciepło słoneczne, tylko po to, by zauważyć, że są pod wpływem zaklęcia wzmagającego gorąco. Nieziemsko wściekli sięgnęli do Saphiry i Ringhora po czym złamali zaklęcie, otaczając się delikatnymi zaklęciami chłodzącymi skórę. Spojrzeli tylko na siebie z lekką obawą, po czym uśmiechnęli się wesoło. Gdyby był naprawdę wściekły zostawiłby ich w spokoju, by później dorwać na jakimś polu treningowym. Gdzieś, gdzie więcej osób zauważyłoby to co by z nich zostało. Trzysta okrążeń, bagno, ruchome piaski, spadające na nich kamienie, strugę ognia z paszczy Jarnunvöska, pędy bluszczu, ogromną rosiczkę i wściekłe wiewiórki później opadli na kolana, po czym położyli się na plaży, tuląc twarze do mokrego piasku. Byli wykończeni, nie mieli nawet siły, by przeklinać Galbatorixa za utrudnianie im zadania. Że też to akurat on musiał ich pilnować... Jedyny Jeździec, którego perfidia dorównywała ich chęci wygłupów. Jak to nazywali starsi. Sam ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech na widok Ebrithila, ale oczywiście musiał im to utrudnić. Przynajmniej tyle, że nie musieli tych trzystu okrążeń biec bez przerwy, bo znając jego, to te bagno i ruchome piaski zostałyby uznane za przerwę. Choć i bez tego przebiegli przynajmniej czterysta pięćdziesiąt okrążeń... wokół całej wyspy. Resztkami sił obrócili twarze w swoim kierunku i posłali sobie porozumiewawcze, wredne uśmiechy. Ich „ukochanego" przyjaciela czeka jutro uroczy dzionek.


End file.
